


Whispers

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: Summoning [6]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, M/M, Magick & Spells, Ritual Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: Don't trust the voices in your head.





	Whispers

_"My power is yours."_

_The High Priest turned away from the Mirror, eyes wide, gaping at the monster Deity who had stopped struggling and growling for a while now, eyes never leaving the sight of his human lover with one of the Guardians._

_"Truly?"_

_Uruha seemed almost lifeless, his chains the only things keeping him upright, as his dark eyes slowly met Ruki's._

_"I accept your offer. Everything is yours, as long as I can be with my beloved."_

_He nodded his head and approached the monster, hand tracing a pale cheek before giving it a light and rather affectionate pat._

_"Very well. Free him."_

  


Yuu peeked around a frozen tree trunk, curiously watching Shinji standing face-to-face with one of the Spirits. A group of them had finally appeared earlier, playing it seemed as they walked by, leaving snowflakes in their wake accompanied by their tinkling laughter that had stirred Yuu and his companions awake. They loved Winter, according to his hazel-eyed Guardian: without Uruha to command eternal Spring, they had taken over and made the place a wonderland of powdered ice. 

"She's not a woman, is she?" Yuu asked his other Guardian, the one hovering behind him, in a whisper. Kai chuckled, adjusting the excess part of his cloak that was currently draped around the raven-haired's shoulders. It was the only reason he was here too, crouched in an undignified manner himself–he was keeping Yuu warm, the temperature having dropped all the more overnight. 

"The Spirits are neither man nor woman." He answered, to receive an absent nod from Yuu who was still gaping in wonder. The Spirits were a sight to behold for someone who hadn't seen them before, appearing like an ordinary human female but with bare, cracked skin the color of fading clouds. They had no clothing for protection or any sort of ornament upon their bodies since they had neither sex or body parts specific to gender that needed cover or emphasizing, eyes glowing with the Fire. 

And they alway only walked on, never spoke—listening to and watching over the changing World. 

"They're not saying anything." Yuu whispered after a while of staring, glancing at Kai and shifting slightly, looking distressed. "If they're talking, why are they not saying anything?"

Kai couldn't help but let another chuckle trill out of his mouth, but it fell short when he realized Yuu was shivering a little. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer and wrapped his cloak around them tighter. 

"Because Yuu-sama," He began in a patient voice, free hand rubbing the other's arm gently to impart warmth. "Spirits do not speak in the same manner that we do. But Shinji is conversing with them, I assure you."

Yuu had leaned back against his embrace, folding his arms over his own chest to allow the cloak to cover him further, looking sideways slightly then up at him, expression confused. 

"I don't understand."

_This is how they speak._

Kai smiled in amusement where his chin rested against Yuu's temple, feeling the other tense in his arms with a gasp. Squirming slightly, Yuu managed to turn until they were face-to-face, his eyes wide as he stared at him in amazement. 

"Was that you in my head?"

_Yes._

The smile that appeared upon Yuu's lips was child-like, fingers grasping the front of his tunic gently, and Kai's chest gave a slight tug. This was strange, and Yuu...

_He was so beautiful._

"That's impressive. Does that make you a Spirit too?"

Kai laughed aloud, holding the other in his arms, keeping the warmth they created safe between them. "So to speak, as I am a Guardian Spirit. But I am lesser and, apart from this one ability I share with them, there is nothing more that makes us the same."

Yuu fell quiet then, looking up at him with troubled eyes as his smile faded, before he was leaning forward, wrapping his arms around his his neck. His mood shifted suddenly, as it had been doing for weeks now–and that was understandable, because both of them knew the circumstances that brought them together.

"Thank you. For being here. And for taking care of me while Uruha's gone."

There was another tug in Kai's chest, but this one was different from the first: it was a bit painful and left a hollow, gaping feeling above his ribs. Without saying anything, he tightened his embrace around Yuu and allowed things to be. 

Neither of them were aware that the Spirit and Shinji were watching. 

  


_I remember your eyes. I knew you as Tora._

_Yes, in my other life as another Deity's Guardian. I am now called Shinji._

_Very well then, Shinji. You have known from the beginning that you will have to leave, did you not?_

_I did._

_Then why are you still here?_

_I was hoping Uruha-sama will return._

_He will not. Not on his own, that is._

_I am unsure of which plane to go. May I have your advice?_

_Find the humans._

_Then we will. Thank you._

_One more thing, Tora now Shinji._

_You are very kind._

_When you leave this plane, you will be separated from the other Guardian and Uruha's dark-haired lover will be with him. It is the Will. Do not fight it._

_Then what must I–_

_Find your Master and once you do, Fate shall run its course._

_I am not sure they can be left on their own, however..._

_It is unnatural, yes, but it is also part of the Will. They must overcome it on their own, without you, for you have a bigger responsibility, and that is to find your Master._

_I understand. I am forever grateful for your help._

_I am happy to give it, Loyal One. Till we meet again, on your next life._

  


Kai was still holding Yuu by the time Shinji returned to them, and had to cough to get their attention. Once on their feet with them standing close together because of Kai's cloak was only when he spoke. 

"We must leave this plane. Go back to the human world."

Yuu's eyes widened, and he shook his head a he stepped forward, grasping the front of his tunic. 

"But Uruha—"

Shinji squeezed the raven-haired's shoulders assuringly. "He is there. We must look for him or die in this Winter. It is the advice from the Spirits, Yuu-sama."

Kai sighed and nodded as he pried Yuu's hands from crumpling Shinji's clothes, embracing the distressed young man again even as his gaze met that of his co-Guardian's. 

"I know the way, it was how I got here. What must we do?"

Shinji was turned away now, looking upward as his eyes scanned the sky, whistling a long and pleasant sound. In return, they heard the answering caws of the crows and soon enough, the flap of a thousand wings. Just as they had gathered overhead, he spoke again. 

"Yuu-sama, please take off the upper part of your clothes."

He looked startled at the request, but Kai understood it and was already stepping back, whispering assuringly. 

"Tis all right. The crows cannot leave this place unless they are with you."

Highly confused as he reluctantly let his yukata fall from his shoulders, Yuu glanced from one Guardian to the other, but he was already being guided to face Kai. 

It took all but thirty seconds as soon as Shinji, who now had his palms pressed gently upon his back, before he felt the pleasant burn, a blinding glow surrounding them as the crows descended in a blur of dark feathers. 

When the hazel-eyed Guardian stepped away, he was nodding, inspecting his handiwork with a bit of a smile. Yuu looked over his shoulder and was about to speak, but got distracted by the black on the skin of his shoulder blades. 

"What...?"

Shinji's smile was wider. 

"You're going to need them more than I do, Yuu-sama. Summon them as needed; the ravens will follow everything you say."

On his back like a tattoo was a thousand different crows. 

-

  


_"Are you willing?"_

_They were before the altar, stark naked, and Akira nodded at Ruki's question, mind made up completely as he fell on one knee._

_"I am. I will be your partner for life, your One."_

_Ruki made a delighted sound, leaning down but only to guide Akira's face upward, their eyes meeting._

_"Then let us become one."_

_He guided the High Priest upon the altar surface, climbing atop him and, under the light of a hundred candles, they completesd the ritual act they'd done only once before, on the floor of a van._

_And after, sated and complete, on the very altar where they made love Ruki asked Uruha to be brought forth and, powers heightened to its limits after what had just been done, he began to take from the monster Deity._

_"So he's going to become human?" Akira asked, gaze drawn upon Uruha's eyes which were open despite him being unconscious. All the color was getting drained from the Deity except the tone of his already pale skin, dark hair lightening to a brown that reflected in those tar-colored eyes that were starting to form an iris of the same color, the space around it dulling to white._

_Just like a human being's normal eyes._

_"Yes. He gave up all in exchange just to be with Yuu, after all." Ruki answered, palms hovering over Uruha's unmoving form and with a permanent smile on his lips. He was changing too, the skin around his eyes getting a reddish-black tint that became darker the more he absorbed the Deity's ethereal gift._

_Akira shifted where he stood, hands still behind his back, attentive to Ruki's needs, and couldn't help but ask: "Are we really giving him back to the one he calls Yuu?"_

_The High Priest merely laughed at that, heaving a great breath as he took his hands away, the transfer complete. And while Ruki had transformed somewhat, his entire being crackling with energy that wasn't there, Uruha had become a mere mortal man._

_Nothing more and nothing less._

_"Oh, but baby," Ruki had retained the endearment until now, turning to Akira with a saccharine smile that hinted sweet danger. "Why should we? If he's human now, then he has to do what all humans do." Wrapping his arms around his masked partner, Ruki pressed his cheek against a still bare collarbone._

_"He has to look for his true love."_

  


Uruha didn't realize the consequences of saying yes to Ruki, not until he awoke with a start and found himself seeing the world from someone else's eyes. _These weren't his eyes, this wasn't how the world looked._ What were all these other shades, all of a sudden? And where was Yuu, as promised?

"My love?"

He stood up on shaky feet, disoriented and seeing everything differently—it used to simply be light and dark before he awoke, so what was all this...? He didn't understand, and there was something throbbing in his chest, making it ache in a way he had never experienced as his eyes danced around, searching. 

There was no Yuu anywhere. 

The longer he merely stayed where he was looking about the forest where he'd been left in, the more the warmth pooling behind his eyes worsened. The strange sensation alarmed him slightly because it was something he had never felt, and a sound he had never heard before either spilled out of his mouth just as something liquid fell down his face. 

Startled, he touched a cheek as he heaved, almost as if he was choking. Looking down, he found his finger wet with something similar to a dewdrop, and both curious and confused, he brought said digit to his lips, getting a taste of Yuu's tears—and he panicked. 

Because it was exactly how the liquid from Yuu's eyes tasted, the ones that he produced whenever he was sad. Were Yuu's Guardians not treating him right? Was this how immensely sorrowful he was at the moment with whatever was happening, that Uruha could taste his tears all the way where he was even though they were apart, coming out of his own eyes? 

Little did the former Deity know as he fell on his knees, lungs forcing out sobs that he had no control over, that the tears were a result of his crying and were, in fact, his own. 

  


_Somewhere in a small apartment unit in the vastness of Tokyo, Yuu shifted in his futon but did not wake, forehead creasing in repose as he whispered his monster lover's name._

**Author's Note:**

> I will be on (a hopefully short) hiatus, just to let you know. But I'll definitely try and come back ASAP. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update and feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
